


A Head Full of Flowers

by After232



Series: The Silver Sword Tavern [3]
Category: Agarel, Original Work, The Silver Sword Tavern
Genre: Characters made by other people, Gen, I got permission to mention their characters dw, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After232/pseuds/After232
Summary: This is just a fun little personal writeup for my sweet bean dryad character, Aziliz, in the Silver Sword Tavern RP, and what happens to her at the end of every phase. It might not make any sense at all without any context, but I hope it's still an enjoyable read!
Series: The Silver Sword Tavern [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little personal writeup for my sweet bean dryad character, Aziliz, in the Silver Sword Tavern RP, and what happens to her at the end of every phase. It might not make any sense at all without any context, but I hope it's still an enjoyable read!

Stepping out of the open doors was... such a relief.

She didn't have to look at the others to know that they, too, were relieved. There was something about the freshness of the air outside that seemed to have revitalised everyone, even the most tired and weary amongst them. She saw Daimon leave, she saw Olive leave, she saw Lua leave, and then she saw Felix and Nebula leave with Chai. Something about them walking together brought a smile to Az’s face, the face which had seen far too much for the past three weeks in this place.

Had it really been that long? Maybe all of this was just one twisted nightmare, and that her delusions would pass the moment she woke up. And yet, she didn’t think she could have ever imagined any of the things that she did witness. The things she had seen… she wasn’t sure if she would have ever wanted to see them ever again.

Az wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to relive the better memories within the tavern, or at the very least be able to meet some of these people again. Some of the friendships she had made here were probably akin to the beacons of light that many look for when the harshest thunderstorms roll into the waves. She remembered her closeness with Olive, and that one time when they had talked through the door of the storage room. The time she had to tell her that she needed to hold on, just for a little while longer. She had hoped it would’ve kept her going a little longer. Now, seeing Olive run out, screaming with joy, made Az feel reassured that it had worked. She was happy for her.

She wanted to hold on tight to the warmth and presence of Daimon and Chai. Even if she never really had the chance to talk to them, there was just… something about them that felt calming. If only she had the opportunity to talk to them again, but they had already left. She wished them well though, and she hoped that they would have only the best of luck from here on out. And she wished the same for Lua, who had put up with her for all the times she had. She missed talking to Lua already. 

If there was one thing she had learned during her time in this tavern, it would have been the song weaving that Felix taught her. Felix was such a good friend, and she had learned much from him. He played such beautiful songs, and it was always comforting to listen to him when things were rough. She was glad that she had learned how to try and sing her own songs. Maybe one day she would try and find him again and show him a few songs of her own. Maybe they could sing together. Maybe.

She would miss all these people so much.

The memory of the sacrificial chamber came back once again. There had been too much blood shed down there, too many undeserving people who had lost their lives and their minds to this wretched place. The many people she thought she might have gotten to know better… they weren’t here anymore. There was Army, the first person in the tavern who she had really been able to talk to. There was Tobin, who she thought she might have had the chance to talk to more. But both were gone. And… it was all in vain, because the doors to the tavern could have been opened without anyone being killed in the first place. She couldn’t bring herself to turn back and look towards the building. Too much had happened in there and she was exhausted.

But really, she was just glad to be in the sun again.

There was a saying she had once heard from a wise traveller, but hadn’t understood the meaning just yet. She had barely left her home in the groves of Calceth when she had been given the advice. Something along the lines of, _“If there was true freedom granted to you, you would not know what to do with it.”_ Maybe this wasn’t true freedom, but it was freer than before. And for that, she was thankful.

She had begun walking away, when she heard Draenah behind her. She’d been the host for the terrifying parasite that was the Innkeeper, and in some ways, Az felt sorry for her. She was hesitant at first, but it wasn’t Draenah’s fault for all the things she did. It was just… it would be difficult to look at Draenah for a while. Not while the memory of the innkeeper still remained in her mind.

Draenah spoke the name. Az froze in her tracks.

A voice asked her to stay. Az didn't know where the voice was coming from, nor did she know whose voice it was. It was soothing, yet carried some sort of sinister undertone. She didn’t know what she was doing here, nor did she know where to go. The voice repeated its phrase, but this time it felt less like a request and more of a command. She tried to take another step away from the tavern, but her legs felt numb. She felt numb. Locked out of her own mind. She could only drive her foot into the ground, the soil right outside the tavern’s doors. The voice repeated itself, and her other foot sunk in towards the ground.

Az was scared, but she couldn’t feel herself anymore. 

Her legs sunk further and further, her arms hugged her shoulders. Through the windows of her golden eyes, she watched as the rest of the innmates had made their way out of the edge of her vision. She didn’t know where Draenah was anymore. She was so, so scared. She wanted the others by her side again. It felt more like she was trapped inside, once again, and this time she had much less of her own than she had before. Her head tilted slightly forward, slightly to the right, but it tilted so quickly and so sharply that her leafy hair draped over her eyes like curtains. She felt that she was on the verge of tears, but she couldn’t feel herself any longer.

She was gone. There was now just an empty husk, rooted into the ground. This husk was going to be here, amongst the rest of the trees, to grow, bear fruit, and like all else, wither away. Pandemonium inside her head, she panicked, trying to feel the rest of her body again. But there was nothing to feel at this point. She would just have to sit and wait through all the seasons, with only sounds to guide her, for she had lost her vision and lost her touch with reality. She would just have to sit and wait for everything to pass over. She would just have to sit and wait until the husk had rotted and decomposed and withered away into the ground. She curled up inside the mind, and started waiting.

Waiting for her rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the ending of Phase 1! It's the previously unwritten explanation of how Az ended up being reborn in Oblivio's underground garden underneath the Tavern.  
> Poor girl really needs some rest after all this.


	2. Elysian Fields 1: A Red Deer

She wanted to find that stag again.

The gaping wound in her chest had fully healed over now, and it seemed that everything here in the afterlife seemed to return to what it was supposed to be like before one’s death. The bark over her skin had completely shed off by now, and she felt happy to have spent some time with Draenah here. Hugging her elven friend had made her feel so much better, even though she was already feeling great.

When she brought her hand up to her chest to feel the wound, she hoped that everyone else had made it out safely.

Her dryadic features were fresh; her body was barely four days old when she had suffered the killing blow from the rubble that fell through the ceiling of the tavern. But she had helped the others get outside, and she was happy enough about that. Her honey-golden eyes gleamed with the light from the sky. She wasn’t sure how the sky worked here, but it looked pretty and that’s all that mattered to her.

She stepped through the tall grass, moving quietly in the direction where she saw the stag. Being a plant herself, it was easy to sift through the brush, melding in and out of the blades of grass. She kept moving, her curious eyes looking excitedly for the beast that had run away earlier.

_There!_

She spotted the tall, brown stag as it wandered around, bending its head down to the ground once in a while to grab itself a little snack. This time, she figured she would approach it more slowly, as per Draenah’s advice. She walked slowly through the tall grass this time, not breaking into a full sprint like she had before, and decided to walk closer and closer to the stag without making too much noise.

The stag, however, had other plans, and began to move away elsewhere as she approached closer. It didn’t seem like it had noticed her, but it made her frown, because it kept moving away. Az decided to call out to it, speaking in her sylvan tongue, “Hey! Please don’t go! I just want to be friends with you!”

The stag turned its head in confusion, but it seemed to have a look of realisation and recognition in its eyes. It had seen her before, and had been scared, so its first natural instinct was to stomp the ground with its hooves and break into a sprint. She was determined to get the stag to at least talk to her at one point. After all, the stag was only scared because it thought that its food was walking and talking - Az was too much of a sweetheart to be any real threat to it.

It took a sharp turn around a tree and curved around, causing Az to lose sight of where it was. She slowed down her pace, clearly not fast enough to give chase to it. Standing in the grass, she pouted, disappointed that the stag had disappeared from her sight.

Her legs somewhat naturally collapsed beneath her, and she brought herself down to the ground to sit. Amongst the tall grass, to the casual observer, she would have just looked like some ordinary plant, especially since her flowers hadn’t bloomed all the way yet. Maybe she should go back to Draenah now. She couldn’t see where the stag had gone, and she couldn’t run as fast as it did.

Then suddenly, she felt something sniffing her hair. This was followed by a soft crunch - she could feel it on her head, right behind her.

As the thing moved away, Az slowly turned around, now missing a sizable portion of her leafy hair. The stag had come back around and had lifted its head to chew. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the stag with much delight, immediately springing off the ground to hug the giant stag, “Hello friend!”

The stag, eyes wide open and clearly very baffled that his lunch was not only talking, but also hugging him, reared back a little bit, but eventually gave up trying to resist, realising that he was still chewing on Az’s hair. She gave the stag a few pats on the head and stroked its fur. “Sorry about that, friend, I just wanted to hug you!”

He was still confused, but somewhat relieved that his lunch wasn’t going to kill him. Taken by her sweet smile, he huffed, and she understood exactly what he was saying. She climbed up onto the majestic beast’s back, and held onto his large horns as the stag walked deeper into the woods.

Being in the woods was such a calming experience, and it was a quiet, wordless ride for her. This calm experience would slowly come to a standstill as the stag brought her into an open grove, with something in the middle of it. Ruins, it seemed. A few stone pillars here and there, all with some weathering and cracks in them. Some had toppled over. But there was something in the middle of all these ruins that stood out from the rest of its surroundings. She gently got off the stag’s back and walked towards it.

As she stepped through the rubble, the pristine object in the center became clearer. It was a polished statue, about a foot tall, on a stone altar that shared the same wear and tear as the rest of the ruins. But the statue remained clean as ever. There was not a single scratch on it, and its features were remarkably detailed.

The statue depicted a tall and elegant skeletal woman, with a horn on her head and luscious hair that flowed down from her skull. The figure stood tall, and with only a moment of realisation, Az knew who it was. She had vague memories of when she was being regrown in the secret underground garden. And she knew that this woman, or rather, Goddess, was her maker.

With a simple smile, she kneeled down in front of the statue and put her hands together, intertwining her fingers. She closed her eyes, somewhat instinctively, and in her mind, she tried to reach out to the spirit of the statue in front of her. To tell her that she was grateful for the boon of a second chance at life, and how grateful Az was for providing her with everything she had. And most importantly, she wanted to ask for guidance.

Guidance and life, from Death herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happened at the end of phase 2! Az got killed by falling rubble as the tavern started to collapse, and she tried to help people get out. Her friend Draenah died previously trying to summon a God to help get them out, so at least they met up in the afterlife and had a swell time!
> 
> Az's time in the afterlife was probably one of the good high points of her story, because it was a good, pleasant place to be. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this one. It took me an awfully long time to get it complete (so you might be able to see the change in writing style a bit) but at least I did it! There'll be a second part to this story that will serve as the transition between Phase 2 and 3.
> 
> Stay safe and love yourself! <3


End file.
